A Handful of Stardust
by Through the Loop
Summary: The year is 1863 and Alfred is the only Wizard in his family. When they flee to England to escape the Civil War, Alfred must continue his magical studies at Hogwarts. He meets Ivan: Slytherin's sweetheart, and Arthur: the school's trouble maker. However not everything is as it seems, and soon Alfred's fate is out of his own hands. The worst part: he can't tell anyone. UKUS RusAme


**WARNING AHEAD OF TIME! This fic contains abuse, prejudice, depression, adult content, and rape. Do not read if oyu are uncomfortable with any of those.**

Arthur Kirkland wasn't fond of the sorting. It was pointless for the entire school to sit there and make the new First Years' feel welcome. They would feel out of place no matter what the rest of their new House did, especially walking to the Slytherin table. Or at least that had been _his_ experience and it hadn't changed much. The closest thing he had to a friend was a dysfunctional yet enjoyable rivalry with Ivan: his fellow member of Slytherin house. It had been going on since their second year and now on the seventh, it was still just as enjoyable-if not frustrating. They tried to get each other in trouble all the time. But that stupid Russian would turn on his puppy dog eyes and give such a perfect cover up story that the professors' could never believe the little _devil_ could do anything wrong.

The Brit scowled across the table at Ivan when he felt the boy kick him lightly under the table.

"You look so sour Arthur." Ivan said quietly so as not to interrupt the sorting.

"This is pointless." Arthur droned. "We are in our last year, it's not like we'll have time to give the silly First Years' any of it." He sighed.

Ivan shrugged. "It's still exciting your first time though don't you think? I always get a little nostalgic during sorting." The Russian smirked that smirk that said there was something else behind his words.

Arthur didn't muse on it for too long before responding. "Yes well that was seven years ago. It's _1863_ now and I've tried to blot out most of my first year, thank you." He glared past Ivan's head at the group of First Years lined up and whispering excitedly as they waited to be sorted. His eyes traveled the line blandly. That's when he saw him. "What on earth?"

"Hmn?" Ivan followed Arthur's gaze.

Standing near the back of the dining hall was a honey blond boy who towered over all the other tiny twelve year olds. He couldn't have been a first year, but he was in the group of students waiting to be sorted. He was looking up and all around as if he couldn't get a grip on how big the place was. Arthur cocked a bushy eyebrow. "Whose that confused one? I've never seen him around before...he can't be a first year..."

Ivan took a long moment looking the new kid up and down. "I don't know...Perhaps his name will be called for the sorting?"

"Well now I'm a little more interested." Arthur said quietly, grinning and crossing his arms over his chest. The boy was fairly attractive.

_Ooops_. Did he just think that? Oh well.

He had accepted long ago that he was different from most of the other boys in more than one way. He didn't act like them, and he found some of them sexually pleasing. He also found things arousing that other people...well...didn't. something of a kink in his desires. kink...that was a good way to describe it...He shook the thoughts away from his head so he could listen to the sorting, hoping to hear a name to figure out what the deal was with this strange boy.

Unfortunately, he didn't move, even after the rest of the first years were gone to their respective house tables. The head master stood. and whispered something to the professor in charge of calling the names with her billowing voice. She listened intently before nodding and calling out: "Alfred Foster Jones!"

It took a moment for the boy to notice that he was called, he was too busy admiring the architecture of the Hogwarts School. Alfred had never been inside a building of this scale, the school he was used to, was small, having only two hundred students who came from all across America. This school's freshman class was well over his old school's entire student body. It was a culture shock on its own. He snapped his mind out of thought when his name was called, and walked over to the woman who called his name. He wasn't entirely sure about the sorting, he had watched all the other students being sorted into their different houses, but it was so different from the sorting back in Salem.

Arthur's green eyes followed the cheerful blond to his place and he waited. Usually it was fairly easy to guess what house a new student would be placed in, just from their personality traits, and sometimes even their looks, but this one...Well Arthur had no idea, probably because He was older.

"I wonder where he will be sorted. He is curious to see no?" Ivan commented, landing a small playful kick to Arthur's shin.

Arthur glared back at the Russian boy, only for a second before he relaxed and moved his eyes back to the blonde waiting to be sorted.

Alfred had heard about the four houses at Hogwarts, they were famous even back in America. Though the knowledge he had about the houses were limited, only a small amount of history. Alfred puffed out his cheeks slightly, feeling impatient. He wanted to know which house he was in, it was a little nerve wrecking to have so many eyes staring at him Alfred felt a little ridiculous as he sat down on the small chair, made for students who were a lot smaller.

To his dismay, the hat did not speak as soon as it was on its head, rather it contemplated for a long time. Alfred shifted nervously in the silence, it finally spoke. "You had better be careful," it said quietly, before shouting "Hufflepuff!"

Alfred's brow raised, "What?" he gave a wondering look, though it was lost when the professor took the hat away and pushed Alfred towards the cheering table of Hufflepuff students. He smiled as people shook his hand, but his mind was more concerned about the words the sorting hat spoke. '_You had better be careful_,' careful of what? He wondered.

"Hmn...I didn't see that one coming. He seemed like a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw to me. I always forget about Hufflepuff." Arthur muttered. He looked at Ivan again, observing the grin on the Russian's face. "What's that look for? Thinking of new tricks to play on him? How to manipulate him into doing you favors?"

Ivan laughed. "You know me so well. But no that is not what I'm doing.""

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I was joking..._mostly._"

"I suppose you were." Ivan droned, his eyes still on the new addition to Hufflepuff. After a moment, he pulled his eyes back to Arthur and grinned. "You were staring too you know."

"Well one can't deny it's interesting. I would be lying if I said I hadn't looked at all." Arthur crossed his arms and let out a huff.

Alfred laughed with his new housemates, he greeted each once politely. The excitement was starting to wear off, he was beginning to feel the effects of the long trip. He rubbed at his eyes and took a sip from his goblet. He was asked many questions about America, what it was like, did he miss it, why he transferred here. As he continued to talk he felt a sinking feeling in his gut as well as a pair of eyes set upon him. Alfred took a deep breath and turned around to see who was staring at him, but what he saw made his eyes wide with fear.

A ghost. A honest to goodness ghost was floating there, chatting with a student sitting at the next table. In finishing his conversation, the ghost tipped his _head_ as if it were a hat or something!

The American boy took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as he stared at the ghost. Another member of Hufflepuff tried to get his attention. "So Alfred, were they going to force you to join the army?"

Alfred nodded slowly, not really hearing the words, finding himself unable to speak clearly. at that moment, he realized ghosts were now emerging from every one of the walls, joining in as if they were entirely welcome. Some of the older students began talking to them, and the first years just babbled excitedly about it, and Alfred felt like me may be sick with fear. "I...I...I have to go to the bathroom!" He said quickly and stood, bolting out of the room as quickly as possible. Once he had exited the great hall, he spotted a staircase, and unthinkingly ran up it to avoid anybodies eyes. Damn, he hated ghosts. Ghosts freaked him out. It wasn't as if he was a coward it's just he couldn't handle ghosts is all. He leaned against a wall at the stop of the staircase and leaned against it. He watched a few paintings socialize at the bottom of the steps. "Why is everything about this place just...brimming with magic? It's...too much." He breathed out. True, he had learned magic at the Salem School of Witchcraft, but it wasn't like this. To the untrained eye, anybody could walk in and it would seem to be a regular school building. The only thing magical about it was enchanted items every now and then, and what happened inside the classrooms. Even their cauldrons were hidden away in cabinets. But this place was huge and indiscreet. The sheer enormity had his head spinning and he gulped to calm down. "And ghosts? I mean _REALLY_?"

Just then a voice spoke from right next to him and he squeaked, turning to see a tall, built boy. His hair was such a light blond it could be white. He was massive, how had Alfred not seen him? "You seem troubled by the school Alfred." He said simply. What _WAS_ that accent?

"I-I well... Yes... It's different." He let out a breath, finally being able to calm himself enough to make a logical sentence. He could still feel himself shaking, but only a little, not enough for anyone to notice. He looked up at the boy, "Wait, how do you know my name?" and then paused for a second and then realized how unintelligent his question sounded. "Right... Sorry, that was a bad question. What is your name?" Alfred let out a nervous chuckle as his eyes scanned the walls for any signs of ghosts. Was he really going to be able to survive like this? Suddenly the staircase began to shake. Alfred's eyes found the other's eyes. "The staircase is moving!" This was too much. He wanted to go back to his home in America, to see his parents and friends, he wanted to sleep in his own bed. It had been less than a day that he stayed at the school and he was already feeling done with it.

The staircase lurched again as it connected itself to a new area, Alfred stumbled and fell backward. The boy caught his arm and pulled him back up. "My name is Ivan." he said with an am mused smile. "Is the school really that surprising? You seem more confused than most first years. I am assuming you've attended previous schools. Hogwarts may seem big in comparison, but you'll adjust fairly quickly I should think." His smile turned friendly .

"Thanks." Alfred said as he unintentionally began to rub his arm, Ivan had a strong grip. "My school looked like a normal school unless you entered the classes... This is a lot more than I was expecting." He gripped the railing tightly in case the stairs decided to move again. "It was a lot smaller too." He added as his eyes danced across each wall as he tried to get a feel for the building. He hoped he'd be able to get used to it.

"It looked like a muggle school?" Ivan rubbed his chin. "I can understand why this place would cause you stress then." He sighed. "But surely your parents told you something about Hogwarts right? If I am correct, you're American, and the Salem School of Witchcraft is fairly new. Your parents or grandparents would have had to come to Hogwarts. They didn't tell you what to expect?"

"...They never really talked about their experiences here..." He said quietly, "My mom only talked about how much I was going to love it." He lied. His parents didn't know anything about Hogwarts except for the fact that it should be safer than America at this point in time. He had heard that England is a lot more about pure blood than anything, so he thought it may be better to not talk about his parents being muggles.

"Hmmm" Ivan looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Well..." He reached out, that friendly smile returning. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"Heh, thanks." Alfred said feeling a little relieved, he had already made a friend. Alfred rubbed at his eyes. "I'd be sleeping right now if I was at home." He said a little more light hearted.

"We'd better get you do bed quickly then." Ivan said kindly. "Unfortunately Since it's the beginning of the year, I don't know what any of the passwords to the house dormitories are. You'll have to go eat with the rest of the students and wait to be led to where you'll be sleeping."

"Yeah I kind of figured as much." Alfred sighed and looked back towards the doors of the lunch room. He gulped, of course the ghosts would still be there. He'd just have to tough it out. He had a fear of ghosts since was young. Alfred shook his head not wanting to think about what had happened in the past. "How do we get back from here? We've moved so far away..." Alfred asked, once more feeling lost. He suddenly felt a familiar sensation and fought to force it away, biting his lip to stop himself. When he didn't change, he let out a tired and relieved breath.

Ivan looked around and smiled. "This way." He said, leading Alfred in the direction. "It's my 7th and final year at the school. I know this place in and out. How old are you Alfred?"

"I'm seventeen. I'm on my sixth year of witchcraft school." He answered. "You've only got a year left then, have you decided what you're going to do?" Alfred looked at the older, Alfred hadn't really a clue what he was going to do once he graduated, and he was actually kind of afraid of the idea.

"I want to create new potions and charms." He stated simply. "Just small things that nobody would notice without a talented eye. but useful nonetheless. I am already quite good at it."

"Oh? That sounds interesting. I'm pretty average at potions to tell you the truth." Alfred was shocked at how quickly the arrived at the cafeteria. Ivan dropped him off at his seat. "Thanks for showing me my way back here." He said with a smile.

"Not a problem." He said, heading back to his table at...hmn...that must be Slytherin's judging by the green.

Just then a girl leaned toward him. "Alfred are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine... Just got lost is all." Alfred nodded to her. "Thanks for worrying about me." His eyes darted around the room, this time he didn't see any ghosts nearby, he allowed himself to relax.

"No I mean that Slytherin guy you were with." She whispered and looked around. "He's bad news. You should be careful. Everybody is convinced he is the nicest Slytherin in the school, but I know he's never up to any good. He and that Kirkland boy. You know a Slytherin is a Slytherin, and you should avoid getting tangled up with that bunch." He kept glancing around and a boy across the table said:

"Oh calm down Elizabeth. You would say anything to make that poor Ivan kid look bad." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep your advice in mind... But I don't think I'd judge someone by the house they are in." He said, not wanting to sound rude, but feeling like he was. "He seemed nice enough to me."

The girl shook her head. "It's your skin not mine." She looked away. "Maybe not all Slytherins are bad, but those two are trouble."

The boy across the table tapped her hand. "Oh just stop it." He murmured. "Slytherin is just as good a house as any other. and Ivan is the nicest person they have." He glanced at Alfred. "I won't argue with you about that Kirkland boy though. he's always doing something troublesome...and he doesn't seem to want any friends so I'd advise keeping your distance anyhow."

"I'm more of a see for yourself kind of person. Thank you guys for your advice though. It is appreciated." He smiled and took some food from his plate. He had never had such extravagant food. He felt like a king. Every now and again a ghost would come by, and every time Alfred would freeze up. Occasionally he'd feel his canines growing larger but he always tried to stop it from happening.

After that the conversation about the two Slytherin boys was not renewed. When the time finally came to go to their dorms, Alfred was relieved. He followed the group of first years to a corridor near the kitchen. Barrels were lined up in a nook on the right side. He watched curiously as the prefect taught them all how to gain entrance. "Always knock on this barrel" He said. "And be careful, if you knock on the wrong barrel or knock the wrong rhythm, you'll be doused in vinegar and barred entrance."

Alfred gulped. That was strange. He paid close attention to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff, and followed the crowd inside to find a large, homey looking room with comfortable furniture and perfectly circular doors on either side. "The boys dorm is to the left, and the girls to the right. Spells are in place to prevent the boys from entering the girls tunnels and visa versa. The tunnels have signs directing you where to go based on your age and year at the school. 1st and second years share an area, while 3rd 4th and 5th years share the middle chamber. 6th and 7th years are in the farthest chamber to the right."

Alfred absorbed as much information as he could as a female 7th year led the girls away to their dorms and the prefect took the boys to theirs. "You'll find all of your belongings are already by your bed."

After a long moment and directing the first years down their tunnel the prefect turned to Alfred. "It's nice to meet you Alfred." He said with a smile. "My name is Mathew."

"Hello, it's good to meet you." Alfred replied and held out his hand to greet Matthew. "I'm going to assume that I'm not going to be staying in the first year dorms. " Alfred stated and smiled at the boy in front of him.

Mathew laughed airily. "No, you'll be staying with me in the 6th and 7th year dorms."

"Okay." He turned to follow the other boy out of the hall and into the sixth and seventh year hall. "This school is like a maze. How do you guys ever find your way around?" He asked feeling slightly more than a little overwhelmed.

"Well I've had 6 years for it. it just kind of comes to you after awhile. use your sense of direction and landmarks. Keep track of where you are...You'll be fine." he smiled.

"I have no sense of direction." He mumbled mostly to himself. "Thanks for the encouragement though." Alfred tried to pay great attention to their surroundings, the Hufflepuff dorms were probably larger than his entire school back in America, a sad thing to admit really. An awkward silence stretched between them until Alfred finally broke the silence. "So... Matthew what is with the stigma about the Slytherin students?"

"Stigma? Oh, they've just had a reputation in the past. They really aren't that bad, of people, but they have their few students that prove the stereotypes right. those students give the whole house a bad name and it's a bit silly. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. really they aren't that bad. Only a few people come from families that teach something weird like...oh i don't know...all witches and wizards that go bad have been from Slytherin house for example..." He sighed. "What kind of things have you heard?"

"I've just heard people talk, mostly about Ivan and some guy named Kirkland..." Alfred's lips curved into a frown. "I'm not going to judge these people based off of their house, I'm just curious as to why they have gained such a bad name." Alfred tilted his head remembering how nice Ivan was to him, catching him before he fell and showing him the way back to the cafeteria. He didn't seem like a bad guy. Possibly someone who could be a good friend too.

"Oh, those two. Yes they seem to be the most known. But I guarantee you Ivan is the biggest sweetheart. He looks scary though so...people are scared of him. but once you get to know him you don't regret it. But...You know, it has nothing to do with his house...But I regret to inform you that most of what you hear about Arthur Kirkland is true. He comes from an uptight family of pure bloods and seems to think he's better than everybody else...He doesn't really associate with people so I don't know much about him personally. But if you get a joke played on you or a nightmare charm on you for a week, you can bet almost anything that it was _his_ doing." Mathew rolled his eyes. "He's in detention constantly...anyway, probably stay away from him if you can. He likes fresh meat to pick at if you know what I mean. He also likes to blame his pranks on Ivan. Some people believe it, but anybody with sense doesn't- We're here." He pointed to the large door with a giant 'H' on it. "If you just follow the signs that have the roman numeral 3 on them, you should be able to find it okay in the tunnels." He smiled kindly

"Thanks." Alfred said. His mind wondered about his Kirkland, "Do you have anything good to say about Kirkland?" He asked, he genuinely wanted to know about the Slytherin boy, it was hard to think that no one liked him. This Kirkland didn't seem like the nicest of people, according to most he had talked to. It made Alfred curious about the other. He couldn't be as bad as everyone made him out to be, but if he was, Alfred wondered if he would be a target. He did stand out a lot today, being among the first years and all.

"huh...well..." he took a long time to answer that one. "I think that...Well at least he...hmn." he tapped his chin a few times. "He...He's really smart I think... He's got a pretty swift wand in Defense Against the Dark Arts..." He shook his head. "That's about all. Like i said, I don't know him personally."

"I see." Alfred dropped the conversation, he felt bad for talking about him without Kirkland being there to defend himself and his actions. "So this is my room then?" He asked as he entered the space, there were three beds each decorated the same, with the Hufflepuff colors, two of the beds had extra items on top of them while one only had the schools decorations. He walked over to that one and found his trunk on the side of the bed. "So do you know who I have as roommates?" He asked.

"They follow pretty soon after the first years. We like to let them get in first without a crowd of people to intimidate them. They should be arriving soon though, and don;t worry I'm sure they'll be friendly. If you ever need me though, I'm just int he room next to you." He smiled. "The whole circle of bedrooms outside your door are the 6th and 7th year rooms so feel free to talk to any of us. Remember, our tunnels are in and around the basement so if you need light use a Lumos spell or one of the torches. see why our house animal is the badger now?" He laughed and folded his arms.

"Haha Yeah I guess so." Alfred pumped his fist in the air. "Badger pride." After a moment of Alfred exploring the room, Matthew decided to excuse himself. Alfred thanked him as he left and then fell flat onto his bed. He was so ready to sleep, at that point he really didn't care about saying hello to his roommates.

He probably didn't think that's exactly what He would do. He woke up the next morning to conversation among his two other roommates. One sounded deeper than the other. his eyes snapped open.

He sat up suddenly and a wiry boy looked at him with Red eyes. "Hey, he's awake. You really can sleep through anything huh?"

"Give him a break, he must have been exhausted." Mathew's familiar voice said from behind him.

"Wha?..." Alfred blinked once more and reached to find his glasses. "What did I miss? And who are you?" He questioned. He saw Matthew and cocked his head to the side, I thought you were in the room next door..."

"Yes, well there was a misunderstanding. But i certainly don't mind rooming with you if you don't." he smiled. "This is Gilbert." he gestured to the white haired boy.

"Oh I see." Alfred said and nodded to the albino boy. "I'm Alfred, it's nice to meet you." He looked around the room and didn't see anything out of place. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really. though my may want to unpack anything from your trunk that you want at your bedside. classes begin tomorrow, so you may want to speak to the headmaster about your schedule if you haven't already. since you're a 6th year there are some electives you could choose from. But make sure you have the classes you need to graduate."

Alfred looked at Matthew, "Thanks, where can I find the headmaster?" Alfred was sure he'd never be able to find his way there alone. He pushed the blankets off of himself and swung his legs out of the bed. His trunk was on the floor beside him. He undid the latch and opened the top, there was a letter from his mother in there. He smiled, that was something he would have expected of her. He continued to unpack his things until the trunk was emptied.

"Well you'll have to talk to a professor to take you there and get you to the top. otherwise, I'd check the great Hall."

"That's where we ate." Gilbert added.

"The great hall?" Alfred repeated. "Could you show me the way? I don't exactly remember how I got here, let alone how to get back there." He smiled sheepishly, he hated feeling so dependent upon others.

They glanced at each other. "um...sure. It will be time for breakfast soon so we can all leave together."

"Thanks." Alfred said quickly as he moved to get changed into the proper robes.

Alfred was embarrassed to realize they weren't far from the great hall at all. he looked around the giant room, astonished at the size all over again. "Wow." Before he knew it, he had lost track of Mathew and Gilbert. He couldn't even remember what table belonged to Hufflepuff. He saw people he recognized from his house at all different tables. He supposed that meant he could sit wherever he wanted. his eyes caught a hand waving at him. He saw Ivan sitting at the far end of he room with a tall blond boy and a red headed girl. He smiled and approached, sitting across from him

Ivan smiled. "How was your first night? you seem better rested."

"It was nice, the first full night's sleep I had in a while." Alfred smiled in return. He set his things to the side. He had things to do, but those could wait until after breakfast. The tables were filled with foods of all kinds, many of which Alfred had never even seen. He was astonished by how extravagant each meal seemed to be. Alfred's eyes found Ivan's. "We can eat anything? Is there a limit?" He felt like his question may have been silly, but he was genuinely curious. He didn't want to do anything to anger the headmaster, he was lucky enough that he was allowed to transfer, he had been told many times how unusual it was for a wizard to change schools in the middle of their training.

Ivan laughed. "Eat as much as you like." He said. "They provide enough for the whole school and have definably accounted for people with larger appetites than yours I'm sure."

Alfred smiled back. He was beginning to understand why there were so many mixed rumors about this Ivan character. He did look a bit scary at first, but he certainly was sweet. "Hey Ivan, how come oyu wear that scarf all the time? It's not getting cold yet is it?"

Ivan opened his mouth to answer but not before a voice bellowed: "_IVAAAAAAAN!_"

Alfred looked up to lay eyes on a wiry framed boy with fiery green eyes and tousled sandy blond hair. His Slytherin house robes moved behind him in unnatural bellows. He almost seemed like an evil spirit with the magic energy radiating off of him. He stomped toward Ivan in a rage. "Getting started so early in the year you bloody tosser?!"

Ivan turned concerned eyes toward him. "I don't understand." he said worriedly. "What did I do?"

The blond next to him spoke up. "What stupid mistake are you blaming Ivan for this time?"

Arthur glared at the muscular blond next to Ivan then back to his victim. "I knew there would be trouble this year. As soon as I knew you were in the room next to mine I knew you'd be up to shit before the night was done."

Several gasps echoed through the great hall in response to his language.

Ivan shook his head, looking a bit scared. "I don't understand why you are so angry at me Arthur." he said.

Arthur clenched his jaw and shoved a broken wand toward Ivan's chest. "THIS. You arrogant giant git. I ought to box your ears in!"

Alfred stared, it was too early in the morning for yelling. That and why was he blaming Ivan for a broken wand? It is a terrible thing to have happen, but he shouldn't be taking his anger out on someone else. It didn't take long for Alfred to feel the need to intervene, he was always one to stand up for people. "Calm down," He started, gaining the green eyed wizards attention. "I don't know why you came to the conclusion that Ivan broke your wand, but it looks like he doesn't know what happened to it." He knew what it was like to have a broken wand, it wasn't a pleasant thing. It has been said that a wand will choose its master, the loss of that bond is something wizards hope not to ever experience. "I'm sorry it's broken..." He said, biting his lip as he saw the expression that formed upon the others face.

Arthur shook his head. "Oh stay out of this. I know he did it ." He looked back at Ivan. "Just confess for once in your bloody life. What am I supposed to do now?!"

Ivan shook his head. "How come I'm the one you always blame Arthur? Francis is your roommate, maybe he did it."

"Don't give me that!" Arthur shot back. Just then a professor took hold of the angry boy's shoulder.

"Arthur Kirkland!" She said. "Starting trouble already!"

"I didn't!" Arthur said defensively. "He broke my wand!"

"That's enough of that!" She shook her head and gestured for Ivan to hand the thing to her. "Give it to me this instant." Ivan obeyed. "He already said he didn't. We all know you Arthur. Come with me. We are going to have a chat with the headmaster." She turned, dragging him toward the entrance.

Arthur struggled for a moment, but then submitted and glared at Ivan as he was taken away, grabbing a piece of toast from the table as he left with hunched shoulders.

Ivan sighed and looked at Alfred. "I'm sorry you had to see that." he said with a sad smile

"It's fine, really... Was that Kirkland?" Alfred asked as his eyes trailed after the green eyed boy. He felt bad, no one would even hear Arthur out. They assumed that it was his fault without even giving him a chance to explain why he thought what he did. Alfred wasn't fazed at all by Arthur's attitude either, he could relate to him, having broken his wand once.

"Yes...Erm...he doesn't like me very much." he blushed.

Alfred tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand why he wouldn't..." His voice lowered slightly. "I mean you have been really nice to me and a lot of people feel that you are kind. So, I don't see why he would dislike you."

"I don't understand it either. we were friends our second year but...well...I don't know...but I'm sure he's not a bad person, he just...I don't know." He sighed

"Yeah... I understand, people change." Alfred sighed. "I do feel bad about his wand though." Alfred began filling his plate with all different kinds of breakfast foods. There were so many things he'd never gotten to try, that and he had never been told to eat as much as he wanted. His family wasn't exactly rich. They were better off then most, but they still couldn't afford to eat to their fill.

"Well...Perhaps his parents will send him a new one."

"I guess you're right." The meeting with Arthur was forgotten over many plates of food and the exchange of conversations.

Alfred had nearly forgotten that he needed to find a professor too take him to see the headmaster.

Ivan would smile kindly at him and Alfred had to remind himself most people were NOT attracted to their same gender.

Ivan cocked an eyebrow at him. "So what is your schedule for the upcoming year?"

"Oh that's right! I had to go visit the headmaster to get my schedule." Alfred mentally slapped himself. "I completely forgot, that is the whole reason I came down here." He frowned. "Is there any possible chance you could show me to the headmaster?"

"Hmn...You'll have to talk to a professor. I could take you to the entrance, but I don't know the password."

Ivan tapped his chin. "I'm sure though..if I took you there you might run into a professor on the way? what would you like me to do?"

Alfred stood up from the table. "I think I can find a professor, unless you want to come along anyways? Thank you for your offer."

"Alright then." Ivan smiled. "Wouldn't want to rob you of an opportunity to figure the school out for yourself." he waved. "Good luck!"

He watched Alfred go and smiled. then he grinned to himself. "He's a nice kid hmn Ludwig?" he said to the blond next to him.

Alfred waved as he walked away, he determined to get his schedule figured out on his own. He had been given a map last night before he went to sleep, it was hard to read, especially with the moving staircases. Alfred thought for a moment before mumbling a short spell to help him find his way.

He found his way to the marked eagle statue, but still no professor. He sighed and looked around for one. he jumped though when the statue turned and none other but Arthur Kirkland walked down the steps, his shoulders hunched and his face empty of interest. or at least it appeared. He glanced up and scowled. "You've been sent here too hmn? Good to know I'm not the only one." he stepped onto the stone floor and crossed his arms. "You'll have to wait for the professor to finish up and let you in."

"Thanks for tellin' me." Alfred nodded to the other. "Arthur right? How did it go?" He asked, he didn't mean to be so curious all the time, but it was hard not to be. From the look he was receiving from Arthur it probably didn't go in his favor. "You didn't get in trouble did you?" Alfred thought it strange that he could get punished for such a simple thing as accusing someone.

"Of course it didn't!" Arthur threw his hands into the air. "It never does because Ivan is such a Fucking Angel right?!" he rubbed his forehead. "Sorry..." He sighed and stuck his hands into the pockets of his robes. "I just...Well I'm sure you've heard about me by now. go on, say it was my fault."

"I have heard about you, but I really don't see why you would blame Ivan for your wand breaking if you had done it yourself. So, what I mean is there must have been some reason why you thought what you did." Alfred said feeling bad for Arthur. Everyone seemed to have a certain dislike for him, the only good thing he heard about the other was that he was smart. Alfred let out a breath after a short silence went by, "I never did introduce myself, I'm Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur blinked a few times and creased his brow. "Erm...okay." he held out his hand to shake Alfred's. "Arthur Kirkland...do...you mind me asking why you came to Hogwarts this year? I was curious" he withdrew his hand quickly before Alfred could even shake it.

Alfred let his own hand rest at his side, he frowned for a moment, wondering why Arthur had pulled his hand away. "My mother was worried about me getting caught up in the war. I'm at the perfect age for recruitment. She had to do a lot of work to get me in. I was actually surprised that she managed."

"Ah yes. The war. So you are from the colonies then?" He tapped his chin curiously.

"America." Alfred corrected. "I went to the School in Salem."

"Ah yes. I believe I heard about that some time ago. Did your grand parents attend Hogwarts then?" he cleared his throat. "I'm curious to know simply because I have heard that some of the time what house you are placed in can be estimated by that of your relatives."

"Oh, uh yeah but I don't know what house they were in..." Alfred said, hoping that there was no way they could check. He looked to the ground hating that he was lying. "How about you? Did you come from a long line of Slytherin?"

He scratched his head. "Well...sort of...My father was from Slytherin but...but mother is a muggle..." He paused for a moment. "Sorry...if you could do me a favor and not spread that around, it'd be great." He looked away. "So why haven't you run off yet? don't I intimidate you or some other such nonsense?"

"Oh?" Alfred bit his lip, "I uh.. You're really not as intimidating as people have said." He scratched the back of his head. "You have quite the reputation... And your secret is safe with me." Alfred contemplated telling him the truth, at least that way someone would know. He quickly dismissed that thought though.

"Right." Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "You're not too bad...Well I need to write a letter to Get a new wand so...I'll be seeing you." He walked past the honey blond dismissively

"Yeah see you around!" Alfred called after him. Arthur was quickly out of sight and Alfred's boredom was increasing quickly. He tapped his foot and hummed a tune he remembered from his childhood as he waited for a professor.

Arthur rounded the corner feeling slightly embarrassed though he didn't know why.

"Why do you look so upset Arthur?" Ivan's voice said from the corridor just ahead.

"I'm not upset you git." Arthur replied his voice sounding annoyed as he came closer to Ivan. He had a stern look set upon his face, his glare directed towards Ivan.

"What is that glare for then?" he smiled. "Whatever could you be upset at me for Arthur?" his voice had a teasing quality to it.

"You know why." Arthur's frown deepened. "My wand is broken, now I have to buy a new one." His brow twitched slightly, it took a lot out of him not to snap.

Ivan shrugged. "I'm sure whoever did it will apologize soon...what do you think of Alfred?"

"You think so?" Arthur gave him a look. "What about Alfred? I don't know him enough to have an opinion."

Ivan shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask...he looks like fun." he grinned slightly.

"Fun?" Arthur shook his head. "You should just leave the boy alone, he's probably going to have enough problems adapting to life at Hogwarts without you having your 'fun'. The last word was spoken with much distaste.

"And what do you know about my 'fun'? You could join in if you'd like." He grinned again

"I'd rather not have anything to do with you or your bloody 'fun'." Arthur scowled right back at the Russian.

Ivan pouted childishly. "You make it sound so malicious Arthur...I thought I'd try something new with this one actually...and I know that intrigued look." He crossed his arms. "Silly Arthur. you just can't make up your mind can you?"

Arthur's brow raised. "Different? I'll bite. Different in what way?" He asked, his eyes scanning Ivan's face for any hints.

Ivan shook his head. "Oh nothing. You'll just have to watch and find out. He's nice enough...and he's a pure blood...I'll treat him just fine...I'm just looking for a different kind of entertainment this year." He examined his nails smugly.

Arthur cocked his head, still awaiting an answer. After some time passed, it was clear that Arthur wouldn't receive a clear answer about the Russian boy's plans.

Ivan straightened. "You should get that wand replaced. Classes start tomorrow.." He flashed him a grin before walking away. "I look forward to another year."

"Another year indeed." Arthur mumbled to himself, feeling more than irritated. Ivan pretty much just admitted to breaking his wand, but not a soul would think to blame Ivan. Arthur shook his head at the stupidity of it all. This was definitely going to be a long final year.

–

**Here it is! Edited late at night and a bit sucky, but I enjoy it. Long first Chapter. Some trigger WARNINGS! Later there will be abuse, prejudice, rape, depression, possibly even self harm! This is not for the weak of heart!**

**Anyway. The UKUS will come in a little later, it may seem like there is more RusAme at the beginning but don't worry, we love the underdog! Go Iggy, get that sexy American in your bed!**

**Please review! And if you haven't already, check out the other story we poster _No Matter Where we Are _its a collection of smutty one shots and if you have a specific AU or kink that you can't seem to find anywhere, leave a request in your review for the other one.**


End file.
